1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling content and more particularly, to a content control method and apparatus based on a graphical object wherein the user may create a graphical object on the screen through touch input and easily apply various actions such as copy, delete, move, transfer, attribute change and compress to content items by the created graphical object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in communication and semiconductor technologies have enabled popularization of mobile terminals. With widespread utilization, mobile terminals have become a necessity of modern life. In addition to regular communication functions for voice calls and messages, advanced mobile terminals also support various mobile television functions such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), music playback based on the MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) format, camera, data communication, Internet access, and wireless short-range communication. As mobile terminals support many different functions, it is increasingly necessary to develop a method that enables users to control the mobile terminals in a quick and convenient manner. Particularly in recent years, as the number of mobile terminals having a touchscreen increases, a method that enables users to control mobile terminals by touch inputs in a more convenient and intuitive manner is needed.